Vesuvius
Recap The show opens with The Mother and Ted sitting in the Farhampton Inn in 2024, being waited on by Curtis. Ted attempts to tell her stories like he told his children, but they both discover that they have told each other every story they have, finally considering themselves, "an old married couple." Thanks to Curtis, luckily, Ted realized one story which he believes she doesn't know: the story of the lamp. The show cuts back to 2013, where Robin and her sister are playing hockey, and Robin hits the lamp with a puck. Lily then walks in, and, feeling nostalgic, shows Robin a scrapbook of her and Barney's love life. Robin is bored by this, however, leading Lily to believe that Robin isn't processing the fact that today is her wedding day very well. Lily tries to get her to feel more anxious to make sure she realizes what the day is, but Robin gets excited when she sees The Wedding Bride 2 on her TV, frustrating Lily enough to leave. Lily tells Marshall about this, but when she tells him that Robin is watching The Wedding Bride 2, he rushes over to her room to watch it. While they are enjoying the movie, Lily still believes that Robin isn't processing her emotions well, so she puts on the wedding dress she planned to wear for pictures to try and scare Robin, but Robin still doesn't show any kind of reaction, frustrating Lily even more. Meanwhile, Ted catches Barney secretly entering a room, and finds out that the room belongs to, "Susan Tupp," leading him to believe that he is cheating on Robin. Ted breaks in to try and catch them in the act, but discovers that Barney actually rented out the room as storage for all his suits. Barney is freaking out over which suit to wear, a metaphor for the fact that he is getting cold feet over being married. Ted suggests different suits to Barney, to no avail. Finally, Ted tells him to try on the suit his tailor made for the wedding day, but Barney dislikes it, claiming it looks and feels terrible. Ted explains to him that this is simply because the suit is new, but once he gets out there on the dance floor with the "suit", he will feel it is a perfect fit. This relaxes Barney, and he signs off on the suit, and, technically, marrying Robin. Ted and Barney then go to Barney and Robin's room, where the gang realizes that it will be their last day together, as Ted is moving away the very next day. They are sad at first, but get over it somewhat, and Barney, Ted, and Marshall go and get some food. Robin then goes to get ice; on the way, she sees her mother , and happily embraces her. Flashfowarding back to 2024, The Mother asks rhetorically, "What mother is going to miss her daughter’s wedding?", which causes Ted to become emotional and sad. She brings up another story, trying to distract him from his sadness. This cliffhanger opens the doors for the viewers' imaginations to come up with what this question really means. Continuity *The movie that the gang watched is The Wedding Bride Too!, ''the sequel to The Wedding Bride. Also, It was hinted that there will be a second movie in , Which stated that there will be also a third movie. *The Mother lists a number of snow related stories that Ted has told her including ones from , and . *Katie Scherbatsky appears for the second time since . *The Mother and Lily talk about Marshall and Lily's wedding day, which occurred in . *Ted and Marshall mockingly call Barney, Swarley, this name was first mentioned in . *The Mother brings up the time that Barney went into the bar wearing a scuba suit, a key plot point in . *Barney begins worrying about not bringing his cornflower blue tie, which is seen in a flashforward in . *The story of Ted and the thermos from is subtly explained in the ''Wedding Bride Too!. *Marshall mentioned that he had the worst haircut ever on his wedding day which is in . Future References (Contains Spoilers) *Robin's Mother arrives, which is a focal point in . *Barney will be freaking out over forgetting his cornflower blue tie in . *The line "What mother is going to miss her daughter's wedding" causes Ted to cry because The Mother has been diagnosed with a sickness that will cause her to die before the year is out which is later revealed in . Gallery Ven1.jpg Vesuvius.png vesn2.jpg Mrsscherbatsky.png vesn3.jpg vesn4.jpg vesn5.jpg couch.jpg Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *When the lamp is smashed, the shade falls off the left side off the table. In the following shot, the lamp is resting on the right side of the table. Allusions and Outside References *The episode's title references the . *Marshall calls Barney "Swarleze Theron" a play on . *Katie mentions and . *The scene in The Wedding Bride Too when Narshall ate the cake is a reference to Jason Segel's quote from the movie " ". Music * - Other Notes *In the flashforward of the episode , Ted incorrectly assumed one of the words on his crossword puzzle is Vesuvius. *Robin's mother is finally revealed. *This marks the first time in the series that Future Ted's (Bob Saget) voice was not heard while talking to his kids. *This also marks the first time in Season 9 not to state how many hours there are before the wedding. Guests * - Curtis * - Jed Mosely * - Katie Scherbatsky * - Narshall * - Genevieve Scherbatsky *Barbara Nathanson - Robin's Grandmother Podcast Reception Donna Bowman of the gave the episode a B .http://www.avclub.com/tvclub/how-i-met-your-mother-vesuvius-201729 Max Nicholson of gave the episode an 8.3 out of 10.http://ca.ign.com/articles/2014/03/04/how-i-met-your-mother-vesuvius-review Angel Cohn of gave the episode a N/A, stating that being married to Ted Mosby would be "horror" and that the episode's title was misleading.http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how-i-met-your-mother/vesuvius/ References External Links Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes